


Untitled.

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, FTM, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0





	Untitled.

"Im a girl" Ruby whispers while she started at her reflection desperately trying to avoid staring at her chest. She's running her hands through her hair that reaches the middle of her back and she wants to vomit. 

She's a girl. She has to be. 

When she's taking her clothes off she keeps repeating that she's a girl and prays it true. She has nothing but her under garments on and she's shaking horribly. The voice in her head is screaming about how wrong his, no her, body is and it's all she can do too stop from punching the mirror. 

She steps into the show and now her tears come and suddenly she's sitting down sobbing. All that she can do is sob and scratch at her chest praying it'll just dissapear. The voices are louder now and it is almost too much. She doesn't know how much time has passed but the water is running cold now. 

When she steps out she sees her long hair and her chest and she snaps. The voices are full blast and she's shaking again. Getting dressed she decides what to do. 

Her brother keeps hair clippers in the bathroom.

Within minutes her hair is shaved on the sides and the top is shorter and kinda spiked up a bit. It's not great but it'll do for now. The voices are a little quieter now and a weight feels like it was lifted off her shoulders. 

She runs out of her room and goes to the box hidden at the back of her closet. The one she promised she wouldn't look at again and pulls out the binder Josh had bought her. She had tried to say no but he wouldn't take it for an answer and gave it to her anyways. A maroon polo shirt is there too and she grabs it without hesitation. 

Peeking out of her room she runs back to the bathroom. With the new clothes she gets to work. The binder is hard to get on but she manages and then goes on the shirt. She has her back to the mirror but looking down she sees her chest is flat flat flat and it makes tears form. The voices are even quieter now and she can't believe it. Taking a deep breath she turns around. 

Frozen in her spot she smiles and feels so right and finally the voices shut up and she, no he, is so happy. He is not Ruby. He is not a girl. 

He is a boy and his name is Tyler.


End file.
